


and if i'm dead to you why are you at the wake?

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Azula didn't expect the meeting with her new roommate to go this bad.or: tyzula reuniting in college after a bad break up.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Kudos: 21





	and if i'm dead to you why are you at the wake?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @catrasrunin.

“You.”

Azula couldn’t even believe who she was seeing. Inside her new dorm room was  _ her _ . 

“Oh, Azula,” Ty Lee spat as she focused her attention on her suitcase that was being unpacked by the girl.

She cocked an eyebrow at her. “That’s all I get? ‘Oh, Azula.’? After months of radio silence?”

The gray eyed girl looked up at her again and shot her a quick glare. “What did you expect? You dumped me right before prom.”

Azula put her lips in a straight line; she rolled her eyes and without looking at Ty Lee anymore, left her things at the other side of the room and left. 

_ This is going to be a long year. _


End file.
